(5.1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications.
(5.2) Description of Related Art
Telecommunications apparatus, such as telephones (wired or wireless), facsimile machines, answering machines, paging devices, and the like, have become ubiquitous tools of both business and domestic environments. While offering convenience and facilitating interpersonal contact and information exchange, such devices may also serve as a source of aggravation and annoyance. A number of mechanisms such as voice mailbox, call forwarding, call waiting, call screening, call blocking, and caller identification (commonly known as “Caller ID,” or simply “CID”) have been developed to improve telecommunication services.
The function of a CID system is such that when a call rings, the receiver is able to obtain the calling-party telephone number and other related information to decide whether to take the call. The protocol of sending a CID was developed by Bell Communications Research. When a call is dialed, the data message of the CID is sent from the switchboard to the destination every two seconds. Referring to FIG. 1 (Prior Art), the protocol for sending a CID is arranged in a time sequence, in which a ring 10 is sent first. About 0.5 second later, a signal of channel seizure 11 is sent. Next, a mark 12 with 150 milliseconds (ms) duration is sent. Finally, the data message 13, including the data message of the CID is sent. A subsequent ring 14 is sent a few seconds later, initiating the next cycle. CID is sent by utilizing a modularizing method of frequency shift key (FSK) in which, e.g., a frequency of 1200 Hz represents the logic state “1,” a frequency of 2200 Hz represents the logic state “0,” and the sending rate is 1200 bits per second (bps). The signal of the channel seizure 11 is formed in a series of logic data mixed with a number of “0” and “1.” Following that, a signal mark 12 is in a form of continuous logic state “1.” The first logic state “0” after the mark 12 is interpreted as an end of the mark. Then the date, time, and telephone number grouped as the information of the CID data message are sent immediately after the mark 12.
When calling in to a telecommunications apparatus located in a meeting room or other location, such as for a teleconference, the incoming call can interrupt an on-going activity in that room that is otherwise unknown to the caller. Even with CID in use at the target location, the call still immediately rings through, causing the interruption. Similarly, wrong number calls immediately ring through, also causing an interruption.
Relying on a busy signal sent to the caller provides very little feedback information with respect to real-time information about the activities at the target location; only an immediate status (that line is either busy or not busy) is relayed back to the caller from the target location. Even with the addition of add-on features such as automatic ring-back type information or number dialed information (e.g., an automated dialer displaying the number called and an identification label, e.g., “Mr. White 911-555-1212”), there is still no further information regarding activities at the target. An automated voice mail, immediate status reply to the caller (e.g., “I am on vacation until eight a.m. next Tuesday.”) requires prior arrangement and relatively continual updating; moreover, such automated absentee voice mail generally does not currently allow putting a call through after that message.
Taking a planned teleconference in a conference room as an exemplary activity, to avoid such interruptive problems, one might not call the conference room itself, but instead call a cellular telephone of one of the known participants to determine if all is in order for the planned teleconference. Then, however, assuming all is ready, that cell phone call must be transferred to the teleconference phone or another call directly dialed thereto. This is also a procedure that is interruptive of current activities of the known participant and there is no real-time information regarding the target location if the known participant has not arrived there.
Another solution is to use a bridge line where each participant calls into a hub. However, this requires set-up in advance of each conference; the participants must keep track of a unique meeting identification; and the meeting participants must all call the bridge at the designated time. Again, this is also a relatively expensive solution. This solution is relatively inconvenient in station-to-station situations (e.g., a single remote attendee calling a conference room), as it requires active rather than passive measures by all parties.
Another solution is to use call-forwarding. The remote participants call the office telephone number of one of the on-site participants who forwards his or her line to the conference room number at the set time for the meeting. However, note that the forwarded call may still interrupt a prior activity at that room which has run into overtime. Such forwarding is subject to other problems such as forwarding to the wrong number, the continued forward of calls into the meeting unless call forwarding is canceled after all participants are logged in, or the like. The on-site participant must remember to cancel call forwarding.
Another solution is to have a live receptionist who can monitor each conference room and scheduled teleconferencing activities in real time. Obviously, this is an expensive solution.
None of the prior solutions are convenient, economical nor effective in the long term. Thus, there is a need for a system which allows a caller to avoid interrupting such an on-going activity and obtain real-time information regarding the local environment at the target location. In other words, there is a need for an electronic system which acts much in the same way that on-site participants to an activity at a given location can perform, such as looking into the location through a window and determining if it is occupied, and by whom, prior to entering and without causing a disruption. The system described herein is adaptable to a variety of other implementations such as home use, wrong number recognition, automated routing of calls, away-from-the-phone determination mechanisms, and the like.